


gravity falls killers

by Lovley_rottening_lesbian



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Marble Hornets
Genre: Creepypasta, Creepypasta proxy, Crossover, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Masky / hoodie, Proxy, Scary dreams, Trying not to be OWO pasta, dipper sometimes trusts at the wrong time, haunted video game, killer ghost, not that good at writing, slenderman is the operator (marble hornets)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovley_rottening_lesbian/pseuds/Lovley_rottening_lesbian
Summary: Dipper gets a new video game from a random stranger, he doesn't play it till he is in bed in the shack with mable. Since then he hasn’t been having strange dreams about a statue, a tall creature and dead body’s. Dipper wants the nightmears to stop but what can he do about it it’s just dreams right? Dipper hopes so...
Relationships: Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), Masky (Marble Hornets)/Brian Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It's around noon in Oregon gravity falls, a boring day so far for the twins. They decided (Along with Soos and Wendy) that they would head over to the arcade, which the group is now at. Mable and Wendy are playing games, Soos is eating nachos, and dipper he is looking for a new game to play or at least something interesting. Dipper sighs starting to turn around giving up hope for anything new until dipper got stopped. 

Dipper looks at the stranger that grabbed Him. He pulls away from the stranger "uh excuse me? do you need something." he asked annoyed. He hears The stranger chuckled, “sorry bud I just saw you looking around...saw you weren't playing anything, no games you wanted to play?" 

Dipper nods hesitatingly"uh...yeah.. I played a bunch of them already while the others are just..not my favorite", “Well lucky you then!” The hooded boy shouts in joy “I have just the game, Majoras mask”.   
  
Something about the name slightly unsettles dipper.." what type of game is it..?". "basically a hero game...save towns a princess yadda yadda" the guy takes the game out of his pocket looking at it silently. dipper is silent staring at it when the guy speaks up again "now that I think about it...Mabey it isn't your type of game" the guy starts putting it away when something snaps in Dipper, making him yank the game out of the stranger's hands. "no! no ill play it".

The guy grins "thought so..dodon't worry, it's free! no need to pay". Dipper examines it, looking on the back and front and...he really really wants to play. Dipper looks up to say thank you but the stranger is nowhere in sight....umm wired.

Dipper looks around the area for a few minutes to see if he sees him but nothing. he sighs putting the game in his vest pocket a bit happy, he has a free new game! and now he can not wait to get home. Dipper heads back to the group were Mable is chatting to wendy about A cute burnet she saw walking around town this morning, saying something along the lines that he was new or something.  
  
After the arcade closes, the gang leaves while dippers mind is all on the game, not being able to think of anything else but the game, game, game. He didn't notice the fact they pass by the stranger or the fact that said stranger was talking to and stalking them with Mable's new crush. No, he didn't seem to notice at all. 

The first thing dipper dose, when they got to the shack, and in his room was to pull out the game. he opens up the Nintendo, Then he starts the game. It was normal nothing wired happening, he presses the saved game and There was a name, ** _BEN..._**

He decides to delete the game file, the other game must have finished it if he gave it to dipper right? Dipper starts the new game and slowly the insanity begins. At first, link was working fine until he got to the west clock tower. The land was **gone** , there was just nothing!  
  
Dipper sighs saving the game then closing it when he opens it back up though, the land was still gone. Dipper ignores it for a while making link walk up to a house, link roams around the house a little bit before a statue appears..? it resembles link a little bit.. _is this supposed to be a boss or a guide?_ he attacks the statue but it stays still so dipper moves out of the house. 

when dipper Enters a tunnel, his screen turns black and something flashes on the screen for a moment. Dipper stares at his screen in confusion, what was that?! was that apart of the game? is it another glitch? a lot of questions came to Dipper but he ignores it. Dipper turns the game off since the screen won't turn back to normal and puts it up for the night, he has been playing too long...

drozyness overtakes him, Dipper quickly changes before getting under his covers to sleep. The real game was about to start and dipper was not prepared.


	2. Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has been a week since dipper has gotten a game, and he feels like he is being followed. Then a new guy is working at the shack who seems very sketchy, seems like dipper is onto a new mystery, or will it be his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED!! I also will re-doing the first chapter, it felt like I was making them 12 instead of actually teens or siblings so I will redo the first chapter to how I actually feel like it should be

Dipper couldn’t help but feel paranoid, every little creek or bump makes him jump. Another thing, Dipper feels like he is being watched around the shake, but he doesn't know WHY. 

Luckily today was a slow day in the mystery shake while he dozed off at the counter, he won’t be called a slacker hopefully.

After a few minutes of sleep he hears Mable “psst, hey, pssssssst dipper!”, with a sigh dipper ignores his sister.

“Dipper!”, he sits up sighing “what Mable? I was trying to NAP.” He says with a bitter tone rubbing his face. Mable just rolls her eyes at him with a grin “oh I know~ but I think the soon to be new guy would need a warm welcome!” She giggles grinning.

Dipper blinks ; soon to be new guy? “There’s a new guy?” Dipper asks in confusion “Stan hasn’t hired anyone in a while...”

“EXACTLY!” Mable shouts “that’s why we have to give a big welcome to the new member of the mystery shake family silly!” She pokes her brothers cheek, who just pushes mable’s hand away.

Dipper just shakes his head “we don’t even know what he looks like! Or acts like so how do we know if would want a party?” He points out which Mable just waves him off. “pish posh my dear brother, everyone likes party’s! Even soos started to like his party because of us remember?” She grins at him “us!”

Dipper doesn’t sent respond to that and just shakes his head “fine, go ahead no ones gonna stop you”. As Mable squeals and repetitively says thank you, dipper lays his head down to rest a little more. His eye lids soon become heavy and he drifts to sleep.

———————

Mable began decorating! Not a whole lot but just some so the newbie thinks of how amaizng and welcoming she and they are! ~~Mostly she.~~

She wonders how they are like? Oh! Mable can’t wait to meet them! She reaches up on the later for the ceiling, to tape the decorations on, but she misplaced her foot causing her to slip. 

Mable lets Out a yelp almost ready to hit the floor with her eyes close when she dosent. Slowly she opens her eyes, and she’s.....in someone’s arms? She looks up to see an incredibly handsome man...shoot.

Without realizing it she made the man uncomfortable, “Uh...are you alright?” He asks as he sets her down “looked like quite a fall...” he glances at the latter then back at Mable who’s face is bright red.

“Hello?”, Mable is silently screaming about how attractive he is, she frogot to function. When she realized that she was making a fool of her self, Mable quickly got to speak “OH! No yeah am fine pffft!” She giggles.

“Am Mable pines! And am assuming your the newbie yeah?” She shakes his hand fastly. The incredible handsome Burnett nods “uh yeah...am Tim..Tim Wright” he sets his arms by his side.

.....Now there both in awkward silence.

“I Uh..better go start stacking up the shelves...” Tim the incredible handsome time says before retreating to the gift shop.

Mable groans loudly once he’s gone, covering her face “so embarrassing..!! He was so cute to!!” She pouts crossing her arms “next meeting I will do BETTER!”


	3. Spy teen spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper spy’s on Tim And Tim knows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short! Am sorry but next chapter I will Be adding more character interactions

Over the past week of Tim working at the shake dipper has been suspicious of him...he had a wired vibe like With the Gomes but worse.... Dipper is most likely paranoid he knows this, he hasn’t had good rest still but he dosent care! He needs to make sure this Tim guy was a good guy.

Dipper glances at Tim as he stakes some new supply’s on the shelf, all Tim was doing was reading some magazine which is fairly normal. Dipper quickly looks away when Tim looks up, with a sigh he heads to the other side of the shelves.

there just has to be something on this new guy...no one just appears in gravity falls for a job! This place isn’t even seen on maps so how could this one wired guy find it...

—————

Tim rolls his eyes flipping through the magazine, he’s not stupid he knows the kid is watching him...he has dealt with to many nosy people so it’s easy now to get people like that off his hook (most of the time). 

He honesty likes it there in gravity falls, is peaceful and he has actually gotten good sleep for the first time in a while, no nightmares or waking up in wired places with time gaps. Tim nearly cried last night at how relaxed he was...

This is like a safe haven for him. He just hopes it stays like that...he dosent want more people to get hurt.

————

After “spying” on Tim for an hour Dipper just went on with his day because well...Tim was absolutely doing nothing.

Dipper sighs sitting on the couch rubbing his face, he dosent trust the guy! He just dosent! Every inch of his body is saying he is bad new but he has done NOTHING!

with a load groan he lays back covering the couch pillow over his head. He then sighs...before he knows it exhaustion took over and he is right on to sleepy land.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I am posting on here, first of all if I don’t continue it it means I either forgot, have writers block or lost interest (most likely the first two). And secondly I am NOT the best so if there is any mistakes or anything you seem to need make fixed please comment and I’ll see what I can do, so thanks for reading the first part and hope you enjoy!:)


End file.
